


Fictional Character Truth or Dare

by thedoctorandpotter



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, TruthorDare, multidoctor, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorandpotter/pseuds/thedoctorandpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare with fictional characters! Comment what characters should join and suggestions for truths and dares for characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose's eyes widened and she stared around at the planet they were on. There were towering skyscrapers reaching up towards the sky, big beautiful sweeping grassy green fields, and a sparkling silver sun was visible peeking out from behind a distant orange-red mountain that was traced out in the brilliant blue sky.  
"Doctor, come out of there!" Rose quirked her head toward the TARDIS. "It's beautiful out here!" She grinned and stretched her neck towards the sky.  
The Ninth Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS. "I'm coming, don't blow a fuse." he quipped, trotting out to her side. "It is beautiful, though. Abandoned, unfortunately, but the buildings are completely paradox-free. They won't, say, explode in the event of a paradox."  
Rose raised an eyebrow. She was sure that wasn't some small insignificant fact she ought to forget.  
"So why are we here?" she said. "Lovely picnic?" she supplied.  
The Doctor laughed. "No. C'mere, I'll show you." He took her hand and led her towards the buildings. It wasn't a long walk and took about five minutes at the most. When they reached the buildings, the Doctor swung the door to a towering blue one open, pulling Rose inside.  
"What's this place?" she inquired. "Doctor, what are you planning?" She was smiling.  
The Doctor smiled back at her. "Nothing. You'll see."  
They walked into a big, round, room that was painted completely white. It was the blankest room Rose had ever seen, yet it seemed to radiate a type of power. She shivered. "Why are we here? Paradox free...for what?"  
The Doctor clapped his hands together. "For fun. Good old-fashioned fun."  
"I don't understand."  
"Well, of course, you wouldn't."  
"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing at all. Let me explain."  
The Doctor explained his plan to Rose. "Since this room is paradox-free, we can meet some of my future versions here and have a laugh. No paradoxes, no killings."  
Rose gave him a look of curiosity. "Future versions? What's that supposed to mean?"  
Nine's smile twitched. "Regeneration, of course! You'll see. I have many forms, Rose. Let's leave it at that."  
Rose blinked. "But how will they know to come here?"  
He laughed and swung her hand between them. "They're me, remember? I'll remember to come at some point in my regenerations...it won't be too hard. Until I forget. But you can expect all my future regenerations to come along, I only have three more bodies to get through."  
As he said these words, there was a groaning-wheezing noise from the other end of the room. A blue box materialized promptly.  
"Ah, there I am." Nine said. "I was getting late."  
Out of the TARDIS popped the Tenth Doctor, Martha, and Donna. Ten's brow furrowed as he sized Nine up. "Astonishing, that is." he said, looking him up and down. Then he caught sight of Rose. "R-Rose!" he stuttered, eyes widening. "I forgot you'd be here, but of course, you would be and..." he trailed off.  
Donna and Martha watched this exchange with confusion.  
"What the hell is going on?" Donna said. "Doctor?"  
Ten turned around towards Donna and Martha. He swallowed. "It's alright. I can't give foreknowledge, can I?"  
"Foreknowledge?" Martha said. "Of what?"  
"Never mind." Ten said.  
The Ninth Doctor walked over hesitantly. "You-you're me?" Rose trailed behind him. She, personally, found the exchange amusing.  
Ten raised his eyebrows and ignored his hearts's pounding at the presence of Rose. "No need to sound so disappointed." He gave a twirl. "What d'you think?"  
Nine frowned. "Not my best work, but passable."  
"Passable?" Ten said, mock-indignant. "This from the man with the elephant-ears!"  
Nine tried to reply, but Donna had stepped between the Doctors before he could. "Doctor, what is going on? Who are these people?"  
Ten backed away from her. "Right, yes, of course. Er...well...you see..."  
Martha approached them. "Doctor, explain."  
Ten looked flustered. "Yes, yes, I'm getting to that. This man...is me." As Ten explained the situation to Martha and Donna, Rose was studying the Tenth Doctor from behind Nine. He looked nothing like the Doctor she knew and loved, yet he seemed so Doctor-y. When Ten finished explaining, there was a bit of a silence. Donna broke it.  
"Well, I think that's bloody amazing." she said. "A big nuisance with all the Doctors, but still, this is awesome!" Laughter broke out in the group.  
"It is cool." Martha grinned. "We're going to have fun."  
"Hello." Rose said tentatively, holding a hand out. "I"m Rose." Martha and Donna shook it and introduced themselves in turn. "We know who you are though." Donna said. "In the future-"  
Ten clamped his hand over her mouth. Donna looked confused but was silent when he removed his hand.  
Nine's smile was almost ear-to-elephant-ear. "Just you wait, I've invited all the future regenerations."  
The Tenth Doctor bit his lip. Should he tell Nine about his hand regeneration? Nine would notice that a Doctor was missing from the bunch, wouldn't he? But there was another TARDIS-engine noise before he could decide.  
"Hello!' Eleven said, coming out of the TARDIS hand-in-hand with two confused Ponds. "Hello, selves!"  
The two older Doctors gaped at Eleven.  
"What?" Eleven said. "Is it really that bad?"  
The Tenth and Ninth Doctors nodded in unison and Eleven groaned. Amy and Rory looked at each other, then at the cluster of strangers, then at the Doctor.  
"Doctor, what is this?" Amy said.  
"Yeah, why are we here?" Rory said.  
Donna smiled at Martha. "Like deja vu."  
The Eleventh Doctor quickly filled in Amy and Rory. When they understood, the Doctor introduced them to himself and his previous companions.  
"This is Amy and Rory Pond. They're married."  
"Williams, actually." Rory corrected. Amy poked him.  
"No, it's Pond."  
Eleven cleared his throat. "Anyway, now that we're all here, why don't we-" But another wheezing-groaning noise was filling the room. A cold silence followed the engines's stop. Then Ten and Eleven crept toward the TARDIS suspense-fully. Everyone else was a bit confused and hung back. Nine frowned, his arms crossed.  
"Why are you two surprised? I do have three regenerations left."  
Ten and Eleven glanced at each other.  
"Spoilers." Eleven called back to Nine. "Ten may have used one of your regenerations for...other reasons."  
Nine scowled deeper. "For what? What could possibly be so important?"  
Eleven gulped. "Spoilers..." he repeated.  
The Tenth Doctor shook his head in bewilderment. "The question is, who's in there?" Eleven nodded in agreement.  
Then the doors burst open and out came the Twelfth Doctor, followed by Clara. They seemed to be in mid-conversation.  
"But, Doctor, I don't understand why we're here. What is this place?"  
"I told you, it's a surprise. I thought you pudding-brains liked surprises."  
"Not like-" Clara spotted the cluster of people, and her eyes met Eleven's. "Doctor?" she breathed.  
The Twelfth Doctor approached Clara's side and took her hand in his. "He doesn't know you yet." he murmured in her ear. "Be strong, Clara."  
Eleven and Ten approached Twelve cautiously.  
"Who are you?" Ten said. "Why do you have control of the TARDIS?"  
"What d'you mean who am-" Twelve froze in realization. "Oh, wait, they don't know!" He turned to Clara gleefully. "Clara, they don't know!" Clara was still staring at Eleven wistfully. Twelve pretended not to notice.  
Eleven crossed his arms. Ten pulled out his screwdriver. Twelve hastily backed away, pulling Clara with him.  
"Look, I am the Doctor. I can't tell you much more, but..." Twelve grinned. "We survive."  
Eleven softened a bit, but Ten still looked suspicious. "Prove it." he said. "Prove you're me...er...us."  
Twelve blinked. "Prove it? Oh, yes, of course, er..." He cast around the room with his eyes, as if looking for an idea. "Oh, I know!" He pulled out his sonic sunglasses and pushed them onto his nose. Turning toward the doors of the room, he opened them easily without touching them. "There, see? The Doctor."  
Ten lowered his screwdriver. Eleven jumped forward to study Twelve. "Wow, I've got wrinkles." he said. "Never thought I'd see that! Decent hair, though, and cool glasses. Okay! This is definitely me." Twelve studied Eleven warily.  
"If you're done..."  
Eleven backed away. "Of course."  
"This is Clara, by the way. Clara, er..." Clara stuck her hand out and shook Eleven's, swallowing. Before she could say anything, there was a shout from the other end of the room. It was Nine. "Okay, everyone, gather round!" Nine said, and they all gathered into a circle. "It's great to finally see my future selves here! And, can I just say, I'm looking great!" Eleven and Ten straightened their jackets impressively. Twelve pretended he didn't hear the comment, but blushed.  
"Let me explain this room to those of you who don't know." continued Nine. "Anyone ever read Harry Potter?"  
Most nodded. "It works a bit like the Room of Requirement." Nine said. "Basically, you just say what you need, and it provides it. There are some limitations, but very few. For example, I need a chair!" Nine said it loudly and clearly. A chair appeared out of nowhere. No one was surprised. "But here's something we can't do." Nine said. "I need a TARDIS." Everyone looked around the room expectantly, but nothing appeared. "Earth items only." explained Nine.  
Rose cleared her throat. "As amazing as this is, what are we going to do in a room like this? It seems like a cool room to play games in."  
Eleven nodded. "We should play a game. How about Would You Rather?"  
Amy nudged his arm playfully. "No, Doctor, that's for kids! How about Truth or Dare?"  
The Eleventh Doctor frowned. "It is not! But Truth or Dare sounds good now. How about it?" he asked the others.  
Everyone nodded in agreement. The Twelfth Doctor was a little reluctant to play such a childish game, but Clara talked him into it. "It'll be fun, Doctor!" she said, pulling on his arm. "Come on, please?"  
The Doctor's eyes softened. Clara could get him to do anything "Okay, fine." he grumbled.  
The others seemed amused at his grumpy behavior.  
"Okay, let's start." Nine said. "Who wants to go first?"


	2. Truth or Dare: Part 2

"Who wants to go first?"  
The Eleventh Doctor immediately volunteered. "I will! I'll go first!"  
Nine glanced over at him half-dissaprovingly. "Very well, then. Go ahead."  
Eleven cast his eyes around and his eyes landed on Ten.   
"Er, Doctor. Tenth Doctor. Truth or Dare?"  
Ten glanced at Donna, confused.  
"You're supposed to say 'Dare.'" she whispered to him.   
Ten cleared his throat. "Dare, I suppose."   
Eleven rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. I dare you to stand on your head for as long as you can."  
Ten looked at him incredulously. "Why would I do that?"  
Eleven shrugged. "It's a dare. If you don't do a dare or answer a truth, the rules say you have to take off an article of clothing."  
Ten blinked at him. "How on Gallifrey do you know that?"  
Eleven laughed. "I've been out and about."   
The Tenth Doctor groaned but obliged, standing up and summoning a padded wall he could lean against. Martha giggled at him.  
"That's going to ruin your hair." Donna said. "Pretty boy indeed."  
Eleven nodded. "Now you have to ask someone 'Truth or Dare,' Ten."  
The Tenth Doctor let out, in a slightly choked voice, "Clara. It is Clara, isn't it? Truth or Dare?"  
Clara considered. "Um, truth."  
Ten, who was catching on, panted, "Who was the last person you snogged?"  
Clara blushed, glancing at Twelve but quickly looking away. "It was, er, Jane Austen. Lovely snogger, she was."  
The Tenth Doctor raised his eyebrows painfully. "Right. I think it's your turn, now, Clara."  
Clara turned to Amy. "Um, Amelia. Truth or Dare?"  
Amy's nostrils flared and she giggled. "You can call me Amy, you know."  
Clara opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud thump as Ten lost balance and fell off of his head.   
"Ouch." she said. "You alright?"  
"Never better." Ten said, voice slightly muffled as he was laying facedown. He sat up and brushed the dust off his coat. "Continue."  
Amy nodded. "I pick truth."  
Clara scratched her opposite arm with her right hand, still embarrassed by the previous question. "Who's your favorite painter?"  
Amy looked surprised. "It's definitely Vincent Van Gogh." she said with certainty.  
Clara giggled. "You sound very sure of yourself."  
Amy's eyes looked distant. "It's a long story. Anyway...Doctor! Future Doctor, that is. Truth or Dare?"  
"What, you mean me?" Twelve said, looking around. There was a laugh from Clara at the look on his face.  
Amy nodded. "Who else would I mean?"  
Twelve looked slightly annoyed at being referred to as 'The Future Doctor.' He tried to appear nonchalant as he said, "I pick dare."  
Amy smiled knowingly and said, "I dare you to pick anyone from the circle and have them sit in your lap until you're picked again. But it can't be yourself." She gestured at Nine, Ten, and Eleven.  
The Twelfth Doctor turned bright red. "Come on, Amy. That's hardly fair."   
Amy crossed her arms. "If you'd rather take your shirt off, that's fine. But you have to pick an option."  
Twelve glanced down to discover he was only wearing one layer. He would rather die than go bare-chested in front of all these people. So he turned to Clara, who was smiling uncertainly at him.   
He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Clara." Twelve pulled her into his lap. She settled onto his outstretched legs, hers stretching out over his, and she uncomfortably crossed her arms. His arms lay limply at his sides.  
Amy raised her eyebrows. "Arms around her, Doctor. Don't be rude."  
The Twelfth Doctor hesitantly wrapped his arms around Clara's waist. She intertwined her fingers with his subtly.  
"I believe it's my turn." Twelve said, pretending Clara wasn't in his lap. "Nine, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare." Nine said. "'Cause why the hell not?"   
Twelve pointed a finger at Nine. "Language."  
Nine rolled his eyes. "Why the gosh darn heck not? Happy?" Laughter rang out in the group. Nine winked at Rose.  
Twelve shook his head at the silliness, though Clara was laughing in his lap, which he found adorable. Without anyone noticing except Clara, he pressed a soft kiss to her hair. She glanced up at him, grinning.  
The Ninth Doctor turned his head towards Twelve. "Well, c'mon, then."  
Twelve nodded. "I dare you to...er...." Twelve tried to think of what would embarrass Nine the most. "I dare you to snog Rose. Right now."  
Nine's demeanor didn't change. Rose turned red as he pulled her towards him confidently, his arm around her waist. Rose recovered quickly and smirked, sliding into Nine's lap and pressing her lips to his. Ten averted his eyes, his face burning. Was it possible to be jealous of yourself?   
The Ninth Doctor kissed her fiercely, and she responded to his lips equally, only pulling away when she was breathless.   
"Alright there, Rose?" Nine asked.  
"Yeah, fine." she said, sliding off of him.  
Ten looked back forward, sighing and running a hand through his own hair.  
The Tenth Doctor's hair was now distinctly ruffled and he looked quite silly. Rose gestured towards his hair, laughing.  
"You look hilarious."  
Ten smiled weakly at Rose's laughter, savoring the joyous noise. "Sorry." He flattened his hair.  
"Don't be. It's nice."  
The Tenth Doctor blushed and looked away.  
Twelve, who had been watching them, tightened his hold around Clara's waist. He couldn't, wouldn't lose her, too.  
Nine cleared his throat. "Anyway, Martha, Truth or Dare?"  
Martha considered. "Uhm, Dare."  
Nine smiled evilly. "Piggyback ride on Ten's back around the circle once."  
Martha shook her head. "No way! Uh-uh."  
The Ninth Doctor looked Martha up and down. "Well, you don't seem to be wearing a jacket, so..."  
Martha sighed a stood up, glancing down at Ten, who remained sitting. There was a silence. Then Ten, who had been staring at Rose, snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh."   
He stood up and allowed Martha to jump onto his back, trotting around the circle once and coming back.   
"That was ridiculous." said Donna. She couldn't breathe for laughter. Everyone else broke into laughter, as well. Even Martha and Ten couldn't contain grins.  
"Okay!" said Martha between giggles. "Donna, Truth or Dare?"  
Donna was still laughing. "Truth!" she wheezed.  
Martha smiled. "Do you fancy the Doctor?"   
Donna turned purple and gagged. "Don't make me vomit. I mean, no offense, but..."  
The Tenth Doctor clapped Donna on the shoulder. "That's my Donna."  
Donna straightened and turned her eyes toward Rose. "Rose, Truth or Dare?"  
"Tr-" But there was an unmistakable wheezing-groaning noise of TARDIS engines from the back of the room. A red normal telephone box materialized like the TARDIS would. Silence followed.   
"Doctor..." Clara said, standing. "Who's that?"   
The Twelfth Doctor stood as well, holding Clara close to him protectively. "I think I know who it is. This is not good."  
The telephone box door swung open and out popped Missy, in her purple dress-suit.   
"Hello, dears!" Missy called, tapping the floor with an umbrella. "I've come to join your silly game."  
As she approached Twelve, he backed away and pulled Clara behind him. "What're you doing here?" he demanded of her.  
Rory raised his hand. "Also, who are you?"  
The Twelfth Doctor waved him off. "She's Missy. Mistress. It's complicated. Spoilers."  
Missy smirked and held a finger to her lips. "Shh." she said. "Now, either you let me play with you, or I'll blow this place to smithereens. Which do you prefer?"  
Twelve raised his prominent eyebrows. "No need to threaten. Go on, then."   
Missy joined the circle, crossing her legs as she sat. "Ooh, isn't this exciting?"  
Twelve ignored her and sat back down, pulling Clara down into his lap again. Missy raised her eyebrows at the pair of them.   
"Shut up, it's a dare." Twelve protested.   
"Even so." Missy said, with a sly smile.  
Both Clara and the Doctor blushed crimson.  
Rose eyed Missy warily. "I pick Truth." she said to Donna.  
Donna cleared her throat. "Right, what do you think about the subject of regeneration?"   
"Er, I think that it's great that Time Lords-"  
"And Ladies." interrupted Missy.  
"Time-People." Rose said. "I think it's great they can regenerate, but the whole person changes. Their body, face personality..." she trailed off, looking at Nine. "I am not looking forward to seeing that happen to The Doctor."  
Ten groaned. "Thanks, Rose. You know, in the future, we're really great...friends."  
Rose laughed. "I don't doubt it. Anyway, Missy, Truth or Dare?"  
Missy smiled evilly and applied lipstick. "Dare, dear. I'm getting quite bored."  
"Right." Rose said. "I dare you to...kiss the Twelfth Doctor." She laughed. Rose didn't really know much about Missy, and didn't know her true intentions.  
Missy grinned and cocked an eyebrow. "If you insist." She pushed Clara aside to give the Doctor a rough and thorough snogging, which Clara watched with an unidentifiable look on her face.  
When Missy finally pulled back, which wasn't for quite a while because of both of their advanced cardiovascular systems, the Doctor looked struck, as if he'd just regenerated.   
Missy smirked at his reaction, and folded her hands in her lap as if nothing had happened.  
The Doctor, regaining composure, glared at Missy. He pulled Clara back into his lap. "S'not my next turn yet." he muttered in her ear.   
Clara glanced at Missy, then settled back into Twelve's lap, leaning her head on his chest. Twelve crossed both his arms back around her waist.  
"Missy, it's your turn." Twelve said, taking Clara's hand in his own again. "What're you waiting for?"  
Missy raised her eyebrows. "Nothing. Rory. Truth or Dare?" She rolled the 'r's.  
Rory looked around. "Er...Dare."  
Missy's face brightened.  "I dare you to exchange clothes with Amy. Go on."  
Rory looked at Amy in despair, who was wearing a skirt and blouse, complete with tights. Amy looked at Rory's casual jeans and t-shirt and shrugged. Summoning a cubicle, Amy pulled him inside to change.  
Missy hummed cheerily while they changed. Rose cast a look over at Missy. Something about her made Rose uneasy.  
Finally, Rory emerged from the cubicle. He looked a sight. Hastily pulled-on tights and skirt adorned his legs, and the blouse looked so tight he couldn't breathe. He twirled around sarcastically as the room erupted in mirth.  
"Magnificent!" Missy exclaimed as Amy emerged from behind him, wearing his jeans and t-shirt loosely.  
"Sup." Amy said nonchalantly, holding up two fingers to signify peace.  
"Rory, it's your turn." Martha pointed out as he sat down uncomfortably.  
"Of course it is." Rory groaned.


	3. Truth or Dare-Part 3

Rory shifted uncomfortably on the ground, and scanned the circle. His eyes landed on Clara, who was still sitting on the Twelfth Doctor's lap.  
"Uh...Soufflé Girl. Clara."  
Clara laughed in amusement. "How d'you know about that?"  
Rory rubbed his forehead. "Long story. Truth or dare?"  
Clara looked slightly confused but nodded. "Dare." she said bravely.  
Rory was determined to give her a good dare after what Missy did to him. "Snog...anyone you like from the circle." He looked determined. "But it can't be Twelve."  
Clara's brow furrowed and Twelve blushed. Wha-" she looked at Rory curiously. "Why not?"  
Rory shrugged. "That'd be too easy. But fine, go ahead if you want to."  
Clara looked a little hesitant as she stood up. She glanced at Eleven and looked as if she might object, but then she squared her shoulders and turned to Twelve. "C'mon."  
Twelve got up and placed his hands on her waist awkwardly, blushing furiously. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
Clara looked at him intently. "Ready?""  
Twelve nodded meekly and she pulled him down and pressed her mouth against his.  
The Doctor stumbled and flailed, then calmed down and started kissing her back. Clara made a noise in the back of her throat as he combed one of his hands through her hair, her bottom lip between both of his. She pressed into him harder, parting both of their lips and tracing the inside of his lips with her tongue.  
He responded by sucking on her tongue until she pulled away, gasping.  
The Doctor managed a weak smile as he panted.  
She swallowed, then grinned back at him.  
Tearing her gaze away from Clara's, the Doctor sat back down, slightly dazed. As Clara settled back into his lap, she cast her eyes over the group of people.  
"Uh...Nine. Ninth Doctor. Truth or Dare?"  
Nine shrugged. "Truth. Whatever."  
Clara smiled mischievously. "What d'you think of your Eleventh regeneration?"  
As Eleven groaned, the Ninth Doctor laughed. "I think he looks like an overgrown giraffe with the clothes of a six-year-old."  
Ten nodded. "That about sums him up."  
Eleven made a mock-disgusted face. "Hey, watch it!"  
Twelve chuckled quietly. "He'll grow out of it."  
"Anyway!" continued Nine. "Ten! Truth or Dare?"  
Ten jerked his gaze away from Rose. "Er...truth."  
Nine nodded, his face serious. "Do you still love her in your regeneration?" He jerked his head towards Rose, who blushed profusely.  
The Tenth Doctor's eyes filled with tears. "I suppose I do." he whispered hoarsely, looking away.  
Eleven placed his hand on Ten's shoulder. "Hey. It'll be alright. Trust me. I know."  
Ten nodded and cleared his throat. "Okay, Martha. Truth or Dare?"  
Martha looked slightly put-out. "Dare, please."  
"Wait!" Eleven interrupted. He leaned over and whispered something into Ten's ear.  
Ten nodded and smiled a little. "Martha, I dare you to have a dance with me." he said softly.  
Martha blushed and summoned up a radio, which started playing a soft, sad song.  
Ten stood up and pulled Martha to her feet. She rested her head on his shoulder and he curled his arms around her waist. As the song started, everyone started pairing up and joining the dancing rather then just sitting and watching. Nine danced with Rose, Amy with Rory, Twelve with Clara, and Eleven took Donna's hand with a hint of melancholy. Missy stood off to the side, smirking in amusement at the silly human customs. When Twelve offered to have a dance with her, she declined, laughing.  
As the song ended, everyone sat back down as they were except for Amy and Rory. They ended up kissing in the cubicle, to Eleven's embarrassment.  
"Sorry about my married friends." he groaned.  
Nine laughed and waved him off. "It's alright. Know the feeling." He gazed at Rose, who blushed again.  
Amy and Rory stumbled out of the cubicle seconds after Nine said this, Rory's face stained suspiciously with lipstick. They sat down, hands clasped together.  
Clara, meanwhile, shyly turned around in Twelve's lap and kissed his jaw. "You were amazing. At dancing, I mean." she added hurriedly.  
Twelve blinked and smiled back at her. "As were you."  
"It's your turn." Ten reminded Martha gently.  
"Yes, I know." she said. "Twelve, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." he said.  
"Clara, you can get off of Twelve's lap now." Amy piped up.  
Clara slid slightly reluctantly off of Twelve's lap, and he looked a little disappointed.  
Martha didn't miss the look. "I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Clara."  
Twelve looked confused. "What's that?"  
"It's when you go into a private space alone with someone for seven minutes." equipped Donna helpfully.  
Twelve cocked his head, as if he didn't quite understand. "Okay. C'mon, Clara."  
Clara, who had played this game before in high school, allowed herself to be pulled up and into the spacious shed summoned by the Doctor.  
Once they were in the shed, they stood a few feet apart and Clara eyed him nervously. "So. Those are your regenerations, huh?"  
"Yep." said the Doctor. "That's them."  
Clara shifted awkwardly. "Listen, I'm sorry about the whole kissing thing. I know it must have been uncomfortable for you to do that."  
The Doctor shook his head seriously. "Not to worry, your kissing was perfectly satisfactory."  
Clara stared at him intently and he found himself staring back into her eyes. They were now only a few inches apart, though he didn't remember moving closer.  
Back outside, the rest of the group were playing card games to pass the seven minutes.  
"Ha! Beat ya!" Ten said to Nine, cackling.  
Nine frowned. "Well, that's only because you know what I'm going to do!"  
Once the seven minutes were up, Amy stood up and walked over to the shed. "I'll get them." She opened the door and peeked her head in, at first seeing nothing. Then, she heard moaning coming from the corner.  
Looking over, she saw that Twelve had Clara pressed against the shed wall, her hands curled in his silver hair. He was kissing Clara passionately as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. One of his hands cupped her breast, and the other was placed firmly on her waist as she ground her hips up against his. Amy quickly withdrew her head from the shed.  
"They're slightly, uh, busy." she said to the expectant group of people, laughing nervously.


	4. Truth or Dare - Chapter 4

"So!" said Amy. "Shall we choose someone else to have their turn since Clara seems to be....er....occupied?" There was a thump and a loud moan from the shed, and Amy cleared her throat awkwardly. Eleven blushed, then volunteered again.  
"I'll have the turn, if no one else wants it!" he said. Everyone nodded their assent, so Eleven pointed at Missy. "You. Truth or Dare."  
Missy shrugged. "Truth. I'd like to see you try to ask me an adequate question, Doctor." Eleven tapped his prominent chin. "Right." he said. "Er, who are you?" he asked haphazardly.  
Missy rolled her eyes. "Poppet. Haven't you figured that one out yet?"  
Eleven shook his head, bewildered.  
"Of course, I am a woman, now." she continued. "But I would have thought you would recognize me. The Master?"  
Eleven's eyes widened further. "What? The Master? You're a woman, now?"  
"Don't look so surprised." she scoffed. "What does it matter?"  
He shrugged and looked to the ground, and Missy smirked. "Rose, dear, Truth or Dare?" she asked.  
Rose looked slightly uncomfortable about being called 'dear'. "Wait. Doctor, who's the Master?" she asked Nine, who had been staring at Missy in shock.   
"Er, no one." he assured her. "No one of importance."  
"No one of importance?" Missy said, pretending to pout. "Rude. Now, Rose, Truth or Dare?" she asked insistently.  
Rose blinked, a bit dumbfounded, then replied, "Um, Dare."  
"Help yourself to some beer. Take a drink whenever Twelve and Clara flirt with each other. You know, once they're done banging." As if on cue, there was an audible cry of, "Doctor!" from the shed, and Rose shifted.   
"O-okay." she said uncomfortably. She summoned a bottle of beer and took a starter sip. "Doctor. Tenth Doctor. Truth or Dare?"  
Ten looked up. "Dare." he said, throwing a wink at Rose.   
Rose smiled tentatively. "Dare you to kiss someone. Anyone in the room." The whole room went silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the muffled noises of pleasure coming from the shed behind Amy.   
Ten stared at her wistfully. "Well, that's just not fair." he said softly. His voice was a little choked.  
Eleven rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. "I say go for it, mate." he said decidedly. "Might be your last chance."  
Rose stared at them in confusion. "Wh-" She was cut off by Ten's lips pressed firm to hers. Without thinking, she wound her hands through his hair and kissed his eager mouth back as his arms closed around her waist.   
Nine scowled at them as they kissed in earnest, but said nothing. He would allow himself to have the moment.   
Ten tilted his head, continuing to kiss Rose more tenderly, now. Rose was the first to pull away, hands clutching Ten's lapels.  
"Woah." she gasped, breathing heavily. "Er, we're together, in the future, then?" she asked nervously, biting her lip.  
Ten pulled her to his chest wordlessly, lips in her hair. "Rose." he said, rocking back and forth and blinking back tears. "My sweet, beautiful Rose..."  
Rose wrapped her arms around him tentatively, more then a bit confused. She patted his back awkwardly until he let her go.   
"Sorry." he mumbled, putting some space between them. "Didn't mean to..."  
"It's alright." she assured him. "Not complaining." She smirked a little at him, and he shot half a smile back at her.


End file.
